Duel master:Creature world story
by zetsubo widz
Summary: its was about the story in creature world in anime/card games named duel master, its based on the text on the card itself who can be read in its wikipedia, but i add more spice , because the story is not complete, as in story i try to be neutral, not join some side or some character become my favourite , and sorry if the way i talk may hurt some of you
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

Chapter 1 : the prologue

"the world" that what they call it , the world splited into 5 civilization (fire,nature,water,darkness,light) the world was at peace with each other, before that fatefull night come, the night in nature civilization , in the place named fiona forest , in that night fiona forest was bathed with strange aurora, around 5 years after that "strange" aurora, the world move toward new path, the great explosion occur , causing havoc on planet environment , this also known as _"the catalysm"_, the first victim of catalysm is darkness civilization with their underground city, and then darkness civilization was forced to invade the survace world , and attack the fiona forest , the heart of nature civilization, while in water civilization , their underwater city collapse, so they begin to assault fire civilization for easy conquest .

The war in fiona forest become more intense, the darkness civilization use one of his army to start the assault , they use "parasite worm" to create a confortable realm of horror for darkness civilization, the worm also absorb the power from inside trees , while nature counter it with their "silver fist and silver hair tribe" , the great war happen , beetwen 2 civilization , as for darkness they were have another plan , darkness civilization use magic and science , they combine it to creating their army , and the dark lord have begun their research in fiona forest to help them conquering the nature realm, the nature realm saw the forest became more and more corupted, many strange creature start to apear , thanks to darkness research.

The dark lord has able to create demon command to crush the silver tribe , the demon command was so strong they almost wiped out the silver tribe and spread terror upon the nature realm , while the coruption of the forest causing giant to awaken from their slumber, the giant was awaken in order to protect nature realm.

the water civilization start to assault fire civilization , they sent their liquid people to begin the first step toward conquering fire realm , they think fire realm was easy for conquest ?, the water realm sure has the most advantage tecnology among other civilization , and the fire realm just have an old tecnology , so they think its easy to conquer fire realm , because they were genius , but the first water army who land in the fire realm continent soon they all evaporate , because they were attacked by rock beast , while in fire realm it self the human and dragonoid who has been on war since long ago decided to join force to repel the water creature invasion.

The light civilization who has been unaffected by the catalysm and watching what happen from surface, when they begin to realize the energy they have in their airbone city begin to getting low and low every day pass, they began to join up with the nature civilization , the reason is the nature forest power is so powerfull even it tree reach the heaven ( the light civilization home) and the power from that tree begin to reduced because of darkness realm assault.

The darkness who being attacked by light realm who want to defence the forest recruit fire realm, and darkness realm begin to assault on light airbone city causing the light army who assaulting fire realm to retreat to defend their home, while the water civilization decided to remain neutral and give aid to both parties, eventualy causing the water realm to break into 3 part , the light and nature , the fire and darkness, and the one who neutral.


	2. Chapter 2: shadow clash of binding night

Chapter 2 : shadow clash of binding night

Its all started in the cold and dark place called darkness civilization, its said after you meet the gate who separate this horrible world from our world you will meet this message : _**" Abandon all hope you who dare to enter this place"**_, its really like this , all who dare to enter are all damned either than being killed by darkness creature ( and used their dead bone as armor) or foolishly trying to survive only to find out there is no way to survive in this damned world, actually darkness creature are in state of chaos, panic, and war after the catalysm because they have none to depend on , they are all trying to reach immortality by various way , by use many kind of dark magic who caused many sacrifice who make that world full of corspe and bone even soul , and many of them try to reach immortality by running various experiment who result in more contamination in their world , all in that world , are all **MADNESS...**

**Until one day !** , the day that they begin to create demon command to help their assault in nature realm, among all demon they sumoned there is one , one powerfull among all demon , who called " Ballom, Master of Death", he can restored the order and rule over with an iron fist,when the light realm begin to help the nature forest , and the darkness was on edge of being defeated, the army who ballom sent to search for help return, but theyre came back with an army of fire realm, _**"i said i will bring reinforcement does't it " ~ trox, general of destruction**_,the help from the fire realm can repel the light and nature attack, while in other place , in one of fire realm steam city who being attacked by light army seem on edge, the help that the fire people wish come , and its ballom, master of death itself with some army, the light so suprised , suprised by the king of darkness realm it self who come to aid the fire realm.

Ballom bring forth his darklord with cimaera army to start the assault at heaven , the light airbone city, the war was lead by daidalos, general of fury and gregoria, princess of war, and gregoria shout to heaven _**"those fool's in the cloud better learn to like eternal midnight"**_, the assault was so intense even the cimaera army can burnt down one of heaven city, _**"one moment a gleaming city next moment ash... " ~phantasmal horror gigazabal**_, the fall of one heaven city forced all light army to retreat and defend the rest of heaven, the army of heaven who only guardian, gladiator,inittate army at begining , then the king of heaven alcadias and its special army angel command itself down to help the protecting of heaven, _**" we have been watch , wait , now we act " ~ alcadias, lord of spirit**_, while ballom reply that shout with _**" you see a world, i see graveyard to-be"**_.

Even with the help of the angel , darkness army is still so strong their army seem to have no end, for more worse ballom and trox and other general has been taught by armored wyvern , now they can breath fire making ballom more stronger, while on viona forest , ballom unleash his new army , death pupet and devil mask army to start havoc in nature realm, the assault on nature now lead by trox general of destruction, after the return from fire realm the army trox command was more strong .

but the chaos in forest has awaken more giant , and there is one who really angry called ancient giant , this giant was directly move toward trox, and crush anyone who dare to stop him _**, "i don't care how insanely huge, massively, and giganticly big it is , stop it before it reach general trox " ~zagaan, knight of darkness **_, ancient giant was barely stoped, this make trox realized how strong giant is , while the war raged between this 2 side became more and more intense each passing day,they not realized the fated day will come soon, not today or tomorrow but soon...


End file.
